Winner at a Losing Game
by JZ65
Summary: When a case lands Emily into deep trouble, will her contacts from her old job in the CIA be enough to protect her BAU family? Will it be enough to protect her long time crush JJ and Henry? Or does she have to throw away her love in order to protect them?
1. Ring Around the Rosey

**I am planning on making this a story with mulitple chapters. This is kind like the middle/end of the story. The next Chapter will be prior to when this all started. This is a PrentissXJJ fic... So if you don't like it, don't read it. Leave reviews and tell me how you like it.**

**I don't own Criminal Minds**

**-JZ**

* * *

_Ring around the rosy,_

It was freezing, the air held a tension that couldn't be explained.

_Pockets full of posies,_

Emily looked around, but could only see her breath in the pitch black night.

_Ashes Ashes,_

The world became still for a split second; there was no motion, no sound, time simply seemed to no-longer exist.

_We all fall down._

A blinding light shattered the serene night. She could feel the explosion rock her entire world. Then everything became a fast forward of events.

The roaring sound of detonations and breaking windows echoed through her entire soul. The building next to her started to crumble at the base of its poor foundation. Her legs finally gave out, there was nothing keeping her standing anymore. She had no will to continue.

Images of JJ and Henry flashed every time she blinked her eyes. Desperately, she crawled through the dust and ash. An odd calm washed over the world. Making a break for her SUV, she hastily started sprinting. Another wave of explosions shattered the night.

A searing pain shot up her back. Emily felt burning metal embed itself into her body. Slowly she stumbled forward to her vehicle, praying to see JJ one last time.

As Emily managed to get to her car, she saw a figure walk towards her, seemingly unaffected by the chaos all around. As it got closer and closer, Emily's world began to darken.

"You see Agent Prentiss? This is so much bigger than you thought. Too bad you chose your pathetic excuse of a family before us. Our organization could have greatly benefitted you. I'll have to make sure that I tie up those loose ends you've left us." The man's voice was smug. He grabbed Prentiss' collar to her shirt, and whispered deeply into her ear.

"Not even your contacts in the CIA will be enough to stop us." He arrogantly laughed. "Now lay down, and DIE." He growled and shoved her into the car, jolting the metal. Refusing to let out a scream as the agony ripped her apart from the inside; she reached for the back of her civilian blue jeans.

"Hey Agent Fox," She told the man that began to walk back into the distance. He was about 3 yards away when he turned around. Before he could come up with a witty reply, he looked down the barrel of a standard FBI issued Glock. "Didn't you ever learn not to walk away from an enemy?" His eyes widened and he opened his mouth, but the only thing heard was a gun shot.

Gripping his throat, he fell to the ground. Gurgling noises erupted from the tear in his jugular. He desperately started scratching at the indescribable agony. Emily didn't so much as bat an eye at the man lying on the ground.

Her gun fell to the cold, hard cement as she stumbled drunkenly backwards, hitting the SUV. As the gurgling ceased, she limply slid down the side of the vehicle, a trail of thick blood smeared onto the black paint job.

Head resting against the door, her limbs felt heavy. She could see the destruction all around her. Buildings crumpled up like a piece of paper, dust coating everything like winter's first snow fall and lastly she saw blood pools. One was the deceased Agent Fox's and one was her own. She looked down at the hand she used to keep herself propped up against the SUV. It was covered in her blood, whilst the other hand sat limply on her lap.

She felt her breaths become shallower, raspy. Her head began to lull around and lethargically rest against the vehicle. Every time she closed her eyes she saw deep baby blue ones stare back at her. She wanted to see JJ, just to apologize. To tell her that she was sorry for everything. To explain that this was the only way to protect her… and Henry.

Determination filled the last conscious movements she had over her body. Attempting to stand, her legs buckled and she ended up in the same position as before. Realization hit her.

She was never seeing JJ again…

She was never seeing Henry again…

Never hear Morgan's thunderous laughter, or Garcia's cheery voice, Hotch's always straight face, or even Rossi's motherly advice. All of it was nothing but a memory now…

She would never get to tell Jennifer how much she really loved her…

She would never see Henry graduate high school at the top of his class, or his first soccer game (because he was so much like his mother)…

Emily imagined the look of confusion on JJ's face when she learned that Emily left all her money to her and Henry. That confusion would be taken over by anger… JJ hated it when Emily used her money. Emily even imagined her reading the note she left her and Henry.

Emily could see JJ asking when the will was last updated. She could see the puzzlement in those bright blue eyes as she discovered that just days prior, the will was finalized.

Emily was jerked back into reality by warm liquid dripping from her cold lips. Barely conscious, she admired the moist touch as she wiped it away with her hand. Looking forward, she saw an angel standing before her.

"J—Jennifer? I th—thought…" She reached out for the person only to have them disappear, to crumble at her touch. As the sky began to lighten, Emily's inner darkness started to take over.

"JJ… Henry…" She choked out, words barely above a whisper. "I'm so sorry…"

Blackness enveloped her…

FBI Special Agent Emily Prentiss with the BAU, was finally overcome by a darkness she couldn't have stopped. Her last thought created a smile on her lips…

She didn't regret her choice to save her family…

Never would she regret that.

* * *

**Next Chapter should be up soon. The more reviews the quicker it will be up! Hope you liked this Chapter and just so you know, the next Chapter will be PRIOR to this. I'm not just throwing you into the middle and hoping you catch up. I have a plan. Hope you liked it and REVIEW!**

**-JZ**


	2. John Deere

**Sorry about the delay. I've actually written this chapter out at least five times but I never liked the beginning. I made it too dark, then too off topic, then too dry... I hope this is up to your expectations. I am currently having trouble writing due to pain from dry sockets after my wisdom teeth got yanked... Also this WILL be a romance, don't worry. I just don't want to rush into it so quick that one chapter they're friends and the next they are madly in love and everything is all hunky dory... **

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**-JZ**

* * *

_Two Months Earlier_

Morgan waltzed into the rural Minnesotan Police Station, his booming laughter turning more than a few heads. The four or five cops there threw odd looks around, wondering how someone could be laughing after such a long case. In truth, this serial killer was one of their easier targets, only taking three days to locate him. The real problem was that he abducted and murdered someone on a daily basis because he felt he "wasn't getting enough attention."

JJ and Garcia heard Morgan's unmistakable roar and knew they caught the unsub. They had been waiting for over an hour at the little station, nothing left to do except wait. Of course JJ would have been out in the field IF she didn't fit the victimology perfectly. Hotch had put her on house arrest and demanded she stay cooped up with Garcia. The Computer Genius assured her that everything would be fine and they would all come home safely.

"See Honeybear? Their coming in, and if Morgan's laughing, everything is fine." Garcia comforted, rubbing JJ's shoulder. She knew the blonde always gets edgy when she can't be in the field.

"I know… I know…" JJ sighed, relief washing over her. She felt the stress leave her body as she saw Morgan. Looking past Morgan, she saw a very muddy Prentiss limping stiffly after him with an icepack pressed against her head. JJ jumped out of her chair at the sight, making Garcia yelp in shock.

"What happened?" JJ rushed out, closing the space between her and her coworkers. After locating the cause of JJ's distress, Garcia hastily popped out of her chair.

"Oh Sweetie, are you okay? Did they clear you?" She immediately demanded from the ridged agent with a hard stare.

"Yes, I'm fine. And YES the paramedics said I could go." Emily told her, rolling her eyes at the Tech. Morgan broke into a fit of unmanly giggles causing Garcia to swat is arm.

"What Babygirl? I made sure she let them check her. They DID want her to go to the hospital, but she refused." He defended, completely ignoring Emily's "I'm-gonna-kill-you-later" glare.

"Is someone going to tell us what happened?" JJ commanded, using the same scolding voice as when she is disciplining her toddler. Emily lowered her head, a twinge of red coloring her face. "Well?" JJ asks, tapping her foot impatiently. Morgan uses his hand to muffle his snickers. An awkward silence jams the atmosphere.

"I'll tell them." Morgan pipes up merrily. Emily simply hobbles over to an empty chair and sorely takes a seat, closing her eyes in a mixture of pain and embarrassment.

"Alright so we went to find that Brian Burns down at his father's farm and Prentiss here sees him and starts sprinting after him. He runs out to his field and jumps on his tractor and in fifteen seconds flat, he is chugging along on this gigantic John Deere. We ask Hotch what the hell we are supposed to do because he isn't armed and it isn't exactly a "high speed" pursuit. Hotch tells us that we need to stop him somehow and bring him in. Obviously there is only one way to stop him and that is to go up there and get him. So me and Prentiss here are trying to figure out how to pull him off the thing when that idiot flips us the bird!" Morgan tells them the story excitedly, waving his arms around to illustrate. JJ and Garcia are already laughing, but Morgan is attempting to hold in his chuckles until the punch line.

"I turn around and BOOM! Prentiss is gone! And I mean, she is full blown, turbo charging after him. She catches up to him after about a minute while I'm still like half a mile behind. She jumps onto the back of the tractor, tells him to turn it off, and when he doesn't… she tries to heave him off. Now this guy is like 200-220 lbs. and he is screaming like a girl. Then the guy just vaults off the back and scurries straight towards me! We don't know what the hell is going on… I start to cuff him and then I hear Prentiss swearing and hollering like she's on fire." Tears brim his eyes, his body is shaking from holding back his laughs.

"Then I see this massive green thing start to flip over these rocks and she is scrambling off the back. She leaps off and lands on these jagged rocks, gets dragged into the river by the hitch-thingy, and then she just floats about a hundred yards downstream. The best part was that Hotch made her ride back with that rookie cop Jenson because he knew Strauss wouldn't pay for the cars to be cleaned! And the moment this kid get's within five feet of Prentiss, he starts throwing up!" JJ, Garcia, and Morgan were holding their sides from laughing so hard. Meanwhile, Emily opens one eye and lets out an exhausted groan.

"Hey JJ, Garcia? Just remember that we have to share a room." Emily reminds them with a tired smirk. Garcia's face twists into a mixture of disgust and revulsion. While JJ just returns the smirk, full force.

"Well YOU are sleeping on the floor!" She informs, sticking her tongue out.

"Prentiss, don't forget what the EMT told you about flying." Hotch told her as he walked by to grab his stuff. JJ gave her a curious look, cocking her head to the side.

"What about flying?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow at the lack of information being shared. Emily rubbed her head and tossed the icepack on the desk.

"I'm not SUPPOSED to fly for a few days." She grumbled. "I was hoping that you would book the room for a couple more days Garcia?" Emily asked, calmly popping a pill into her mouth as the Goddess of Knowledge granted the arrangement.

"What are these for?" JJ ordered, snatching the little orange case from Emily's hand.

"Prentiss got a concussion and had to get some stitches in her leg." Morgan told her. "Those are for the pain. I'm actually surprised you're taking them." He mused off-handedly.

"You try sledding down rocks, WITHOUT the sled. Well I'm up for a drink… You guys think there's a good bar in town?" Emily glanced around at her coworkers, having both Morgan and Garcia nod in agreement. "Alright, let's go." Just as she starts to stand, she becomes momentarily unbalanced and uses the desk for support.

"And what do you think you're doing?" JJ asked innocently, making Emily feel like a child.

"I'm pretty sure I'll drive there… I'm not much for the whole 10 mile jog to the local bar." Emily explains using her "obviously" voice.

"No you're not. You know you aren't suppose to drive after taking medication and with a concussion no less. Also, no drinking either… I'm sure it says that right on the bottle." She scolds lightly, grabbing Emily's sleeve and leading her outside after waving goodbye to Morgan and Garcia.

"Where are we going?" A very confused and unstable Emily yelps out.

"To the hotel. Then I'll drive with you back to DC."

"JJ! That will take days! I'll be able to drive myself and Henry is probably dying to see you." Emily insists, still being dragged to JJ's SUV.

"My four year old son is also "dying" to see his Aunt Prentiss. Ever sense me and Will split up, you're all he talks about." JJ smiles at the memory of her son playing 20 questions about why Emily hadn't visited for a while. "I think he misses you more than Will." She states plainly, as if it is nothing but an unimportant observation. Emily was stunned into silence by JJ's statement. Of course Emily adored Henry and visited him whenever possible, but she never thought the boy was so attached.

"Get in." JJ told her and started the car, snapping Emily back into reality. Painfully, she shambled into the vehicle and tenderly closed the heavy door. As soon as she felt the car move, she closed her eyes attempting to keep the throbbing in her head at bay.

"No Jennifer." Emily told her firmly after a few minutes of silence. "Henry hasn't seen you for several days and we both KNOW Hotch won't let me work for the rest of the week. I'll visit him when I get back…" Before JJ could protest further, Emily spoke up again. "Anyways, I'll bring him back a souvenir from every place I stop by." JJ smiles at the brunette's decision. Only Emily would make sure she brought presents back.

"He is going to associate seeing you with presents you know?" JJ told her teasingly.

"Oh darn, I guess I'll just have to make sure I buy him things now, huh?" She quips back wittily. JJ shook her head in amazement and parked the car.

They walked up to the lady at the front desk. She was reading a _People_ magazine and eating candies out of a bowl. As soon as the girl heard the unique sound of shoes clattering on the checkered floor, she slammed her magazine shut and plastered a smile on her face.

"Hello? Can I help you?" Her voice came out mechanically, false perfection adding an imaginary ding on the end.

"Uh yeah, do you guys have like a cot or something I could use?" Emily charmed, leaving JJ momentarily confused.

"Yes Ma'am, I'll have it delivered to your room shortly." She assured, grabbing a pen and paper. "Name and room Ma'am?"

"Agent Prentiss. Room #23." At the sound of Agent, the clerk stared at her with a marveling gaze.

"Wow… You're FBI? The whole town is talking about how you caught that murderer. Did you really throw him off a tractor?" She asked, awe drowning in her voice. Emily shifted uncomfortably at the attention.

"I guess news travels fast in small towns huh?" She mumbled out uneasily. The clerk nodded enthusiastically. Emily couldn't help but notice JJ start to tap her foot in annoyance. "I'm sorry, but I really need to go shower…" Emily trailed off, motioning at her muddied and damp clothing.

"Of course, I'll make sure you get that cot ASAP." The lady told her cheerfully and waved goodbye. Emily tossed a smile at her and limped toward the stairs. JJ was irritated, that much Emily could tell, but she didn't have a clue why.

"Go get a shower and I'm going to get a pizza. I'll make sure I tell that Amanda girl Hi for you." JJ muttered sarcastically and headed back out the front door angrily. A very hazy Prentiss just stood there, not entirely sure what she did to piss JJ off.

"Okay… Should I know who Amanda is or something?" Emily asked herself, since JJ had long since exited the lowly hotel. Shaking off her confusion, she slowly made her way up the stairs and to their room. She opened the door to Room #23 and noted the chipping paint and rusty knob. No longer caring about such décor matters, she gently hopped into the cold shower and washed away all the mud and grime. Her showers were always fast, no longer that ten minutes, and she enjoyed using cold water. It helped wake her muscles up and make her energized, but currently her reasoning for the coldness was simply to numb her tired body.

"SHIT…" She hissed, realizing she wasn't supposed to get her stitches wet. "Oh well, wasn't like I really needed them…" She uttered sleepily. After only five minutes in the ice cold water, she stumbled out and threw on a T-Shirt and some flannel pants. Just sitting down on JJ and Garcia's bed, she closed her eyes.

"Agent Prentiss? I've got your cot." The clerk called in since her knocks weren't heard. Emily jerked up, only to moan in agony at her protesting limbs. "Are you alright in there?"

"Yeah, yeah… One second." Exhaustion still dormant inside her injured leg, she hopped over to the door and opened it. "Thanks…"

"No problem!" She sputtered out. Suddenly her face turned red and she stared at her feet. "Um Agent Prentiss?"

"Uh… Yeah?" She asked sleepily, grabbing the cot.

"If uh… If you and the blonde are having… "troubles" then I can try to, you know, shift things around and get you your own room." The girl mumbled out shyly.

"Troubles? No, she just isn't letting me sleep in the bed. It's a long story really, and I didn't really want to sleep on the floor so I asked for a cot…" Emily rambled obliviously, not understanding what sort of "troubles" her and JJ could have.

"N-Nevermind…" The girl muttered hotly and was about to rush down the hall. Suddenly she halted and turned back towards Prentiss.

"Some guy dropped this off for you at the desk…" She practically tossed the paper to Emily and hurried down the hall, leaving Prentiss utterly befuddled.

"What is up with people just rushing off? At first I would have blamed the smell… But I JUST showered?" Grumbling under her breath she shoved the note into her pocket and went back into the room to set up her dingy cot.

In a drug induced haze, it took her fifteen minutes to mess with the cot. Finally she just pushed it aside and grabbed a pillow and blanket. If she couldn't sleep in a cot, then a bathtub would just have to do for the night. If she wasn't running on fumes, she might have cared that the tub was still soaked from her shower…

Drunkenly, she decided to take a glance at the note. A mysterious note that magically shows up for her at the hotel in the middle of the night… For some reason, she didn't find that the least bit suspicious.

_Agent Prentiss, _

_Harlem St. 6:15 PM_

_-CS_

"CS…? Why is that so familiar?" Shrugging off her temporary memory loss, she thrusted the paper back into her pocket. Sleep encased her body, letting it relax the tension from the constant stress of the case. With "CS" still haunting her unconscious mind, nightmares… memories starting to sink their claws into her. Swiftly reminding her… proving that no matter how fast you run. No matter how far ahead you are…

The past, always manages to catch up. And like any good wine, it enhances as time leaves it idle and dormant. Waiting to strike and sink its venom stuffed fangs into your throat…

And "CS" was a memory she couldn't lose, no matter how many concussions she got. No matter how drugged up she was…

_Conner Silver…_

_Her best friend… her partner… the one person she could count on…_

_But hearing from him was equivalent to Death attending a peace rally…_

_The outcome, was never good._

* * *

_**So I hope this chapter is **_**good! Please leave a review so I know if i'm doing alright by the story. And if you don't want to leave a review, I enjoy PMs. I promise to respond because since you are taking the time to read my story, I would GLADLY read any comments.**

**-JZ**


	3. To Protect and Serve

**I apologize for the delay. I've been ill lately and have had a lot of work. But I've got this up and am working on the next chapter right now. This chapter was particualarly difficult because I had to fill it with something while not giving too much away ;) Hope you like it and always remember that your reviews encourage me to continue and give me inspiration. Alright, enough chit-chat. On with the... story... yeah...**

**I don't own Criminal Minds**

**-JZ**

* * *

"Em…? Em, wake up." A soft voice floated into the profiler's slumbering psyche. "You shouldn't be sleeping." It persisted, beating down on the barriers surrounding Emily's mind with a warm comforting approach. She couldn't resist the sweet sound any longer, and halfheartedly blinked her eyes. "With all your concussions, you know you aren't allowed to sleep right after." The dreamy voice held amusement, and a tinge of frustration.

Sleep hadn't been kind to the injured Agent. She immediately felt her leg ablaze, and throbbing swiftly overtook her groggy mind. Painfully searching for the source of the angelic sound, her eyes befell on none other than Jennifer Jareau. The baby blue pools mirrored concern, sympathy, and an unidentifiable emotion… Something Emily had not seen portrayed through the blonde before.

"Did you have to wake her up? She was just so adorable!" A cheery Garcia barged through the open door, glancing at JJ before settling her gaze upon the exhausted brunette. "Oh you poor thing. You look so tired." Garcia commented, her sympathy was practically written on her face.

"You were sure out of it Prentiss. Garcia took pictures and everything." JJ laughed lightly, resting her hand on the brunette's shoulder trying to nudge her to stand. Emily was a master at masking her emotions, but the concussion or the meds or maybe the exhaustion disabled her to halt the blush creeping up her neck.

"JJ, it was too cute to pass up. And I remember YOU wanting me to email it to you." Garcia reminded the blonde with a glare, frustrated that she even mentioned the pictures in front of Emily. The profiler just stiffly lay there, in the chilly tub, not sure what to do. She did notice however, a deep blush flush in JJ's cheeks before the blonde hastily turned her head away.

"Come on, I got the pizza." JJ muttered over her shoulder, hiding the red tint dancing upon her face. Garcia turned toward Emily and started to go help her.

"I got it… Go ahead and make sure that JJ doesn't steal all the good slices." Emily told the tech with a wink and waved her off. Garcia flashed a grin, but paused at the door. "I'm fine Garcia, really." The reluctant computer goddess sighed and walked into the bedroom.

As soon as Emily could here Garcia talking to JJ in the room, the profiler hesitantly checked her pocket. Sure enough, there was a slip of wrinkled paper inside. Gently, as if it would catch fire, Emily slid the little note out from its sanctuary. Willing herself to have been delusional and the paper to contain some random phone number or pizza place, the battle worn profiler turned all her attention to the writing.

_Agent Prentiss, _

_Harlem St. 6:15 PM_

_-CS_

"Damn…" Her voice was low; coated with rage… underlined with pain.

"What's wrong?" JJ's concerned voice lofted throughout the bathroom, triggering Emily to jump and jar her leg. Swiftly the brunette shoved the, now crushed, note back into its prison.

"N-Nothing… just a bit stiff." Emily told her and started to stand. Her balance was wobbly and she could tell that the pain medications had started to wear off. JJ was at the profiler's side instantly, trying to offer some sort of assistance. "I can handle it." Emily's voice was a bit harsher than she meant it to be, but she didn't want JJ thinking she was weak. Hurt flashed through the media liaison's eyes, causing an immediate regret to ooze in Emily's stomach. "Jennifer… I…" JJ cut her off before she could convey her guilt.

"No Em… I'm already use to you pushing me away at the slightest sign of weakness." JJ muttered bitterly and left a down trodden Prentiss in the bathroom.

"Damn… I HATE this stupid freakin' BATHROOM!" Emily growled angrily, but softly, to the cursed walls. Delicately, Emily started to limp towards the doorway. Her leg felt worse, almost as if the bone was burning a hole through her pants.

"Sweetie?" A hushed voice echoed throughout the room. "Prentiss, our plane leaves in twenty minutes and I wanted a hug before we left."

"Garcia…" Emily grumbled, getting hit with the full force of her injuries. A slight whimper escaped her throat before she had the sense to hold it in.

"Oh you poor Honeymuffin." Garcia cooed sympathetically. "I need to go and JJ wanted me to make sure you were up before we left."

"JJ? Wait… Where is she?" Emily questioned, ungracefully attempting to sit up. Emily searched the room with her blurry vision. "Garcia, I don't see her bags…?" Befuddlement rolled off the agent's silver-tongue. The tech simply shot her a sorrowful glance.

"She's already left to grab a snack for the plane. She isn't coming back up Sweetie." The melancholy she felt for the brunette was immense, but the expression Emily wore was of sheer uncensored misery. The tech was surprised that the, normally so guarded, Agent was being so unshielding. "Don't worry so much about it Sweetie. I'm sure that when you're back in DC everything will be as right as… My chocolate hunk giving me a full body massage in a candle lit room." Garcia reassured, trying to lighten the mood. She had a hunch that the Kick-Ass FBI Agent was crushing on everyone's favorite media liaison.

"I'm screwed…" Emily muttered to herself, shoulders slumping in defeat.

"I'm sorry, but Hotch is going to be mad if I'm not on time again." Garcia informed her gently, angry at herself for delivering bad news and then leaving. She didn't even get a chance to comfort Emily, and comforting was her favorite part of anything. It made her feel good to help someone.

"Don't mind me." Emily composed herself and locked eyes with Garcia. "How long do I have to room?"

"Oh right! I almost forgot! So the room is booked for tonight and tomorrow night. Also there is a rental car for you to drive back in. I hope we see you around… Thursday maybe?" Garcia asked, gathering her suitcase and go bag. Standing by the door, she saw Emily wince as she went to stand. The sleepy Agent heavily limped over to the door to bid Garcia a safe flight.

"Sure… I'll give you guys a call sometime to let you now." Emily confirmed and opened the door for Garcia.

"You know, you are so damn sweet, HOT, and you've got the manners of a knight! How the hell are you single?" Garcia questioned exasperatedly as she started out the door.

"Have a nice flight Garcia." Emily told her calmly, rolling her eyes. She shut the door before the tech could make anymore small talk.

"I really need that bottle of meds…" Emily growled after unintentionally putting too much weight on it. The simple misstep had Emily breathing heavily, almost gasping, and clenching the table, she was using as support, as if she was wishing to strangle it. After a few minutes, the initial choking pain subsided and she started to hobble around the room.

"Okay, so I had them last night at the police station… then when I came back here…" Emily muttered to herself, attempting to pace. Then the realization hit her like a grizzly bear with a bad temper. "Then JJ put them in her suitcase last night! Damn!" Emily snarled at the agony snaking its way up her limb. Grabbing her phone, she was about to call JJ to see if they had left yet. The clock seemed to jump out at her in a tantrum.

"It's almost 10!" Forgetting her lame leg, she tried to rush to the bathroom. "Shiiiit…" She hissed. She made a death grip on the fabric of her pants, trying to trick herself into thinking the harder she squeezed the less pain she'd feel. Eventually she just tenderly limped to the bathroom.

In haste, she brushed her teeth and did pretty much everything she needed to make herself "presentable." Entering the main room once more, she decided that pajamas were probably not the clothes she should wear outside. After finally getting dressed and ready, she decided it was mandatory to take a glimpse at the most noticeable of her wounds. Slowly rolling up her pant leg, she grinded her teeth at the sight. The stitches had been ruined and the gash was bleeding and a deep red, it looked as if someone had driven a clever into her leg.

"JJ would be pissed…" Emily was stunned at her own statement, not quite sure why JJ was the first thing that came to her mind when she should probably be thinking about what to tell the doctor. Even more surprising was the relief that washed over her with the knowledge that by now, JJ was on her way home to see her son instead of having to babysit her.

Pushing all those thoughts into the neat compartments in her mind, she straightened her jeans, tucked her Glock into its holster, and grabbed her jacket. It took a lot longer to get down to the lobby than when she was hopped up on drugs, but the lady behind the desk threw her a shady grin.

"Can I help you Agent Prentiss?" Her voice was so overly sweet that Emily felt herself gag at the sound.

"Yeah… Can you tell me where Harlem Street is?" Emily used her masked to but a sultry charm in her voice.

"O-of course… It's two blocks down and a left. Then you go down one block and that's the street."

"Great. And do you think you can tell me businesses or buildings that are there?" Emily knew that asking anything more than that would make the peppy clerk suspicious. The girl brought her hand up to her chin and thought real hard for a moment.

"Well there's… Anne's Pizza, Dave's Hardware, a Super Value, the gas station, the old grain warehouse… and I think the body shop is still open." She piped out proudly. "You know Agent, Anne's Pizza is pretty good, but for breakfast I recommend the Old Diner down by the church."

"Thanks, I'll give that some consideration…" Emily murmured to the clerk as she limped out the front door.

"I bet he is in the warehouse…" Her mind had already known that he wouldn't go anywhere public. After about 10 minutes, she was standing in front of a looming building. The rust seemed to create a camouflage effect as it contrasted off the dark gray steel. The light drizzle went unnoticed by the perceptive agent. She hesitated, frozen with led in her shoes. She silently fought for the strength to walk inside that building. A chill ran through her spine, and she felt the tiny hairs on her neck stand on end in protest. Her conscious screamed in her ear, begging her just to walk away and not look back. Even the weather cried for her, rain falling in large drops now, as she took her first step. It was the step towards the end… she didn't know how, or even why yet, but could feel in her bones.

She felt every survival instinct, from human to primal, plead her to halt. And she almost listened… She almost stopped… Almost gave into fear… Almost let the coward inside her win…

But as she took hold of the steely notch on the entrance, she felt a need to protect course through her body. It started in her mind, but gradually sunk into her feet and finger tips. The unadulterated need to shield those dear to her from harm… that was what overpowered her petty qualms.

To protect her team… no, her family, and an even stronger surge to defend JJ and Henry. And if she didn't open that door, somehow she knew that all those people she cared for would be in unimaginable danger. Without anymore hesitation or doubts, she had complete command over her body once more. And with that power, she did what had to be done.

"Click"

* * *

**For those of you that didn't realize... the "click" was her opening the door. I just wanted that to be clear. Also the next chapter will be when you finally meet Conner Silver... don don donnn... Okay well leave a review on your way out ;) I also gratefully except PMs! I have an awesome PMer that totally rocks! **

**-JZ**


	4. Displaying Affection

**I don't have much to say. So here's the chapter and I really appreciate all the reviews! Keep up the awesome work!**

**I don't own Criminal Minds**

**-JZ**

* * *

It was quiet inside the old building. The inside reflected the outer shell, but had more space than one would have imagined. The rain smashed into the warehouse with unrestrained ferocity, the dirty liquid seeped through the rusted walls and broken windows. Agent Prentiss strolled inside, only faintly favoring her injured leg; hand caressing her Glock, itching to be used, she scanned the vast space. Darkness riddled the building, making the unease within her soul growl in rage. But contrary to the chaos ripping her organs into bite sized pieces, her posture was of complete calm. Her body fell into the familiar rhythm of constant danger that she had once been so accustom too. The agony slashing throughout her body was only evident from the slightly quicker weight shift away from the injury. All of her senses were in overdrive. And that fact is what tipped her off that someone was stalking up to her from her blind spot. Retaining the look of obliviousness, she let the 15 years of intense training and brutal experiences handle the assailant. Once he was just barely behind her, to where she could slightly feel the shift in the air from his relaxed breathing, she swung her elbow sharply and knocked a pistol away from the man. Without any hesitation she swiftly punched, what she could make out to be, his face and gave him a hard knee into his ribs. She heard a gasping chuckle from the figure, but ignored it and pointed her Glock at his sweaty forehead.

"Is that how you greet all your old friends?" The shadowy man panted out, still trying to catch his breath from the damage done to his chest.

"Only the ones who lure me to a warehouse and creep up on me with a gun." She told him with unperturbed sarcasm. And to be sure that the man knew she was still serious, she twisted her Glock into his hairline.

"Alright, alright; that's fair enough. I wanted to make sure you didn't go soft on me, that's all." He locked eyes with Prentiss and they both seemed to establish an unspoken inner battle. Eventually the man huffed and stood up uneasily. "Apparently bein' in da Big bad F Bee Eyee," He spat out in a pathetic southern drawl, disgust coloring his voice, "hasn't made you a total slop."

"Conner, what do you want?" Emily's voice was sturdy and direct as she holstered her weapon. The connection she felt with the man had never changed, but they both had a very poor way of showing affection.

"What? I can't just call up an old friend to gossip with?" Derision dribbled off Conner, mockery choking up the atmosphere.

"Cut the shit Conner. I know you better than you know yourself, so shut the hell up with the Prissy Boy act and tell me why the hell you hunted me down after 3 years? You know how stupid it is for both of us." The authority she showed him merely caused him to grin ear-to-ear.

"Yes Ma'am. That is what I was waiting on." He smirked triumphantly.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I needed to make sure they haven't gotten to you yet." He informed darkly. "If they did, I would imagine that our conversation would be drastically different." Picking up his pistol he turned it over in his hands, feathering the muzzle. Eventually he snapped back to reality and holstered the weapon, a distracted haze filling his pupils.

"Who? If you don't start answering me, so help me I will make you wish that you had died in Italy seven years ago." She threatened, triggering a grimace to cross his face. After a moment, he nodded and started toward a small room. As they entered it, he closed the door and sat in a broken chair.

"You know, you're half the agent that walked out three years ago." He told her evenly, gesturing to her injured leg. "Five years ago, you wouldn't have let that happen. And even if it did, you wouldn't be babying it like now." Emily shook her head slowly, absorbing the verbal blows as if they amused her. A tired smile seemed to stretch her face.

"You might be right Conner…" A soft chuckle escaped her throat. "I might be half the agent, but I'm twice the human I was." Conner stiffened at the unlikely statement, unable to deny that fact. Somehow, it shook him to his core to realize that his invincible friend… colleague… boss… was indeed human. It mystified him to see a strength in her eyes that she had not previously possessed. But confusion always invites an unwelcomed guest, fear. He was afraid at the unknown strength, and upon instinct, he hated it. The primal hate washed over his features, making him stiff and rigid.

"Human? That word means nothing." He snarled, avoiding her hard, unsettling gaze. "Remember when we were in the academy? We were human then. We were both human… But now we both know that we don't have that right or luxury of masquerading around as human." His words were harsh, but true. But Conner stood his ground, and she couldn't find a proper way to counter his argument. She knew she shouldn't be allowed to be human. All the unspeakable acts she committed sentenced her to a life without happiness; or so she had thought before joining the BAU. Deciding that this argument was pointless, Prentiss opted on getting straight to the point.

"Why is it that you wanted to meet in the first place?" Supremacy effortlessly attached itself to her voice. "I know it wasn't a social call, so out with it." Conner opened his mouth as if to speak, but closed it after a moment. It felt like hours passed, but in reality it was mere minutes of grueling silence. Finally he ran a rough, scarred hand through his unruly blondish hair.

"I understand now." His lips barely moved, the whisper barely loud enough to be noticed. But Emily did hear it, and internally wished to be wrong. But… She wasn't; when it came to these sort of things, she was never wrong. "I understand now how the job was literally killing you." His voice was still soft, but he had some more force in his words now. He mechanically took out a familiar steel flask. It had the words "L'acciaio si raffredda la mia vergogna, ma il contenuto caldo il mio cuore morto" etched into it with gold. He swiftly threw his head back, causing the contents to splash their liquid fire directly down his throat and into his eager stomach. Gulping hard he twisted the top back on and tossed the flask to Prentiss. Fluently, she seemed to pluck the shiny object as it was suspended in air. "You were right to leave me this." She fingered the well crafted flask gingerly, tracing the gold inscription with her fingertips.

"I knew you would need it more than me…" her voice was distant and distracted, fingers tingling at the cool touch of her old survival tool.

"It won't get any better will it?" For the first time that day, his voice had reverted back to the one she had become accustom to over the years. It was filled with loyalty and respect, but mostly a need for guidance.

This time, she was the one who declined eye contact. The pain in his eyes brought back memories of herself; memories that she had worked tirelessly to bury deep down, where not even the skilled team of profilers would be able to dig. Turning the cap off, she avoided having to reply by gulping down a few generous swigs of whiskey.

"I suppose I should tell you why it was so urgent for me to track you down." He continued, taking the hint. "Someone has been poking around your file." Emily paused mid-swallow. After a moment, she regained enough control to drink again.

"Who?" She demanded, concerned about someone knowing her true background.

"We traced it back to Agent Erin Strauss' computer." He stated dryly.

"You're hiding something else from me." Conner shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny.

"Well you remember ten years ago when we had speculations of some rogue group within local law enforcement and local legal systems?"

"No. It was only "possibly" in the law enforcement. But we never investigated too deep because we came up blank in the preliminary investigation and the higher-ups were on our ass to take care of some targets in Italy." Emily recalled, not sure where the conversation was headed.

"Well now that group has expanded big time. We believe they're called the Independent Justice Society or IJS for short. They are real dirty, I'm saying that they have more sins than us, and their membership must have at least tripled." He earned an impatient stare from Emily. "We think they have expanded to the Federal courts, FBI, and maybe even into the CIA for all we know. Most of their members are self-absorbed pricks and don't realize that they are funding terrorist plots against their own home." He ground out bitterly.

"And you think Strauss is a part of this conspiracy?" Emily questioned skeptically. "And why would she give a damn about me? She hates me."

"We don't know yet, but we are trying to find out." Conner attempted to assure her.

"So what then? She wants to see if my past has any mistakes she could use to blackmail me into leaving or something?" Prentiss wanted answers, or at least ideas.

"Honestly, now this is just a theory, I think she wants you out, but someone wants you in. Someone wants to make sure they know where you are so they can keep an eye on you."

"Someone? Damn it Conner, you are losing your touch if all you can give me is a half baked theory." Emily strained to keep her voice level. "Don't forget that if this group wants to get to me, then they will go after the BAU. I can't let that happen." She whispered the last part to herself, a surge of anger and responsibility slithering up her spine.

"Especially Agent Jareau and her son." Conner added laughingly. In his investigation he had come to learn how close Prentiss was with the blonde and her young son. Emily shot him a flabbergasted glare, unable to deny the truth.

"Yes… And know that I would do anything to protect them. Anything…" She told him, assuring that he would know to what lengths she would go to ensure their safety. "They deserve better and I won't have them being put into danger."

"I understand, but if you're going to help with this investigation…"

"Help?" Emily cut him off. "I never said anything about helping. I won't hinder it, but I'm not putting them in danger. Do you know how dangerous this little meeting of ours already is? I'll keep my eyes open and tell you anything that might run by me, but I'm not taking an active role. This is your job now, not mine." She stated firmly, refusing to leave any room for discussion. Rage coursed throughout her veins at the arrogance that she would knowingly, and willingly, put her "family" in danger. Especially her best friend's, and crush's, only son! Conner stared her in the eyes for a long time, blinking freely but never breaking contact.

"If that is how you want it, then fine." He huffed, straining to keep his own fury in check. A crack of thunder ruptured the tense atmosphere. Anger lessened but still firm in her decision, Emily started to toss the flask back at a fuming Conner.

"Keep it." His voice was gravely and muffled from being forced out between his gritted teeth. "I've got my own now." Still baring his teeth he stood brusquely and strode toward the door. Violently he threw it open and hurled Emily a final incensed glimpse.

"Oh, if you could find the time, with your busy schedule and all," He mocked venomously. "Then I would be super happy if you would call me when the IJS comes knocking for you." He sneered bitterly and flung her a cheap disposable cell before exiting the dusty room.

Emily sat alone in the ancient office, staring at the crappy phone, she couldn't get those words out of her mind. _Call me when the IJS comes knocking for you. _They rang, over and over and over again, until she couldn't take the mental images anymore. She saw agents, some she might have even known, tracking her down. Targeting anyone who might be of importance to her and permanently removing them from the equation. She could see JJ's confusion, Morgan's defiance, Hotch's stoic shock. She even pictured them going after a defenseless Garcia, stubborn Rossi, or an unprepared Reid. But worst was when she saw the Agent's going after Jack or Henry. The boys were both so young; they would never be able to understand why THEY were besieged. Emily started to feel nauseous, and not from the sickly torture from her leg.

Putting the phone in her pocket, she secured both the prehistoric cell and her superlative flask. Emotionlessly she stood slowly, using the chair for support. She felt her body lose all its energy and will. In a grief induced haze, she ignored the pain and hobble out to the front of the warehouse. She felt the inner need to mourn what she would inevitably lose. She sensed all her childish hopes of dating Jennifer and being truly happy, sink like fifty pounds of iron in the ocean. All the overwhelming thoughts and emotions started to suffocate her as she made it to the final exit.

Finally outside, the heavy rain had only begun to pelt the world with thicker, more frequent, balls of water. But it was outside where she could think freely, no longer cooped up in the confines of a structure. And as she began to really think, she became drenched through to her skin, though she didn't seem to notice. Taking a deep depressed breath, she resorted to a familiar habit when she was under this sort of stress. Without a second thought, she popped the cap off and gulped the last half of the flask greedily. The warmth coursed through her body, fuzzying her intense burdens and easing her mental aches.

"Looks like I better hit the road tomorrow." Prentiss murmured pitifully to herself, and started limping back to the hotel. Noticing how dark it was becoming, she let out a loud sigh. "Today sucked…"

* * *

**So this is still the beginning ;) Don't think I gave everything away yet :P Hope you liked it and I hope I get the next Chapter written soon.**

**-JZ**


	5. Fast Cars

**Here is an update. Hope you like it. Leave a review and I'll update faster. Hope ya'll like it.**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**-JZ**

* * *

_Everything is dark. My head is pounding and my arms are numb… 'What is going on? Where am I?' I try to move, but my body refuses to obey such a mundane task. I can hear whispers… to my left, my right…? No… they are so much closer than that. I can feel screams crawling under my skin. I don't know where I am. Instinctively, I try to shout, but it is utterly futile. The crawling feeling has transformed into serpents beneath my skin. They enter from under my fingernails and slowly slither up my shoulders, and I can sense them constricting around my vulnerable throat. Suddenly it is as if the snakes have exploded and their venom filled bodies are spreading throughout me. The fiery trickle descends to my toes, yet push up my soft gullet with no resistance. _

_I wish to clutch my burning throat, yelp out in agony…. I wish to have the ability to do anything. Yet I remain motionless, still as a quiet prairie. The only inclination to my discomfort is the uncontrollable vibration of my body, desperately attempting to regain power. The acidic burn retaliates and I choke. A thick mysterious liquid bubbles down the side of my chin, blazing a dark path. _

Emily falls out of the empty hotel bed, cold sweat pooling on her forehead and the back of her neck. Unconsciously she clutches her throat, waiting for it to burst into flames. Her pants are heavy and uneven, despairingly grasping onto whatever air she can find. Unsteadily she stands, swaying side to side but blindly stumbling forward anyway. The pain in her leg was a mere awareness, not immediately important.

After sightlessly scrabbling around the room, she found the bathroom. Precariously, Emily flicked the switch on, not even glancing at it, and leant all her weight solely upon the rust stained porcelain sink. Shaking her head violently, in attempts to dissipate the screams still ringing in her ears, she gazed into the mirror.

Emily's face was immensely pale, and clear droplets proved evidence to the cold sweat. She quickly averted her eyes to her neck, half expecting to see blood or scratch marks. It was unscathed, except for an old scar that stretched from the lower left side to farther down her body. She closed her eyes to focus, but regretted it after seeing hundreds of terrified eyes staring back at her.

Ripping her eyes open, Prentiss felt like a metal fist just slammed into her ribs, knocking the air straight out of her lungs. Instantly a wave of nausea hit her, making her head bob from side to side. The whiskey had worn off and she was now feeling the complete effects of the past few days. She felt the slight roll of her gut, and saw her pupils dilate slightly in realization. Then, without any further warning, she emptied all the contents of her stomach.

Hours seemed to slip by, even years maybe… Prentiss continued to heave until she was completely drained, and even then, her stomach refused to listen and started to dispose of the acid from her stomach. Finally, after she was completely exhausted, she picked herself up, brushed her teeth, and lifelessly walked to her bed.

* * *

She slept dreamlessly for two hours, and then her internal alarm clock told her to get her ass up. Groaning and grumbling, she began to get ready for the drive back to Quantico.

Prentiss looked out the window and found sunlight spread across the landscape. Normally the warmth and perfection of the day would be enough to relax her aching, tense shoulders, but not today. Today she felt the weight of the world weighing her down. Subconsciously, she patted the disposable cell phone inside her pocket and tore her gaze from the outside world.

Stiffly she picked up her go-bag and grabbed the room key. Before she had even realized it, her feet had whisked her off to the lobby. Handing her key to a young man at the desk, she looked around the lobby. Something was missing…

"Where is that girl that was working here?" Emily asked as the man was hanging the gold key on a hook.

"I have no clue, but the boss is pissed." The boy chuckled. "She didn't show up for her shift and he was livid. Oh well, I get the overtime aye?" He snickered sarcastically and then tipped his hat to Emily. "Good day, Agent. Have a nice drive."

Emily nodded her thanks and walked out of the hotel towards her car. She didn't know why, but that kid gave her a creepy feeling. Shaking the odd feeling, Prentiss grabbed out her keys and clicked the unlock button.

"Where are you?" She wondered where the officer that dropped it off had parked. Clicking the button again, with a bit more force, she heard a beep. "There you are." She smiled as her gaze fell upon a jet black Dodge Charger. Excitement ran through her veins. She whipped out her phone and pressed speed dial without looking at it.

"You really out did yourself this time." Emily laughed. "So what do you want?"

"Nothing my unbelievably sexy super cool FBI Bad-Ass. I just figured that you would like to test drive one before you bought it. For that "connection" to assert itself." Garcia sang into the phone, knowing her friend was probably inspecting every inch of the vehicle BEFORE she even sat in it. "Stop stalking the car, it might file a restraining order soon."

"I'm not," Emily lied as she took a good look at the exhaust.

"Mmmhmmm… riiiiight, because that distracted drooling voice doesn't give it away." Garcia laughed.

"Okay, maybe I am. But if this relationship is going to take place, we need to get acquainted properly. She doesn't want some lunatic to just jump in half cocked without knowing the ropes first. I'm just getting to know her." Emily explained, gently setting her go-bag in the back seat and gingerly closing the door.

"Wow, I think that was the closest thing to anything intimate you have ever explained to me. If you treat "her" right, she might let you get to second base." The tech analyst joked, amazed at her friend's closet-obsession with fast cars. Emily was glad that they were talking over the phone so the goddess couldn't see her blush.

"I've got to go, long drive. Talk to you la—"

"Wait!" Garcia yelled into the phone. "Don't you dare just go and hang up on me! I'm not done yet."

"Alright, alright. What is it then?" Prentiss asked exasperatedly, putting her phone a good foot away from her ear.

"Call JJ while you're on your drive. I think she wants to talk to you." Emily's alertness instantly bounced back at the mention of JJ.

"Why? Is something wrong?" She questioned hurriedly.

"Everything is fine. Just relax. I think she is worried about you though. She mentioned that she had your medication in her bag. Also… I think Henry misses you." Garcia finished.

"Alright, I'll give her a buzz. I want to get out of here before tomorrow, so talk to you later Garcia."

"Bye, bye."

They both hung up simultaneously and happily… Okay, ONE of them was not especially happy about the outcome of the conversation. Emily opened the door and flopped into the seat carefully. She wanted to call JJ, but that was the problem. With her past making an unexpected entrance, it could be dangerous to get too close to someone. And, of course, how cold JJ had been to her had "nothing" to do with her reluctance to call the beautiful blonde. A buzz thrusted her out of her mental battle.

'_Call JJ. If you don't I'll make sure that pretty car goes right back to the rental lot and you get an old clunker. _

_XOXO—The Goddess'_

Emily shook her head at the analyst's persistence. Sighing to herself, she looked for JJ in her contacts, trying to stall. It took her a while to find it because she hadn't realized she put JJ's phone number down under 'Jennifer' and scolded herself for succumbing to the drawbacks of speed dial. Pressing the green button, she waited.

"Riiiing, riiiing, riiin—"

"Hello?" Emily's heart involuntarily fluttered at the whimsical voice. She knew that JJ must have her on speaker because she could hear Henry asking what was for lunch.

"You better get some food in that boy before he eats his arm." Prentiss laughed into the phone. A loud squeal erupted from the boy and she could immediately hear him telling his mom to let him talk to his Auntie Emily.

"Henry take this and go watch Spongebob while I talk to Emily." JJ told her son.

"But mommy… I wanna talk to Auntie Emily! Pwetty, pwetty pwease?"

"No worries Champ, I'll tell you all about my adventures." Emily told him through the phone. She was answered by an enthusiastic shout. The background noise let her know that Henry had down what his mother asked. Soon enough she heard Spongebob singing.

"Sorry about that Em." JJ said, turning the phone off of speaker and sitting on the counter.

"He is still obsessed with that movie?" JJ looked at the television screen to see what Emily was talking about.

"Oh, Spongebob? Yeah, and they are having a marathon all day. But I must say, you have to be pretty intouch with your inner child to know the voices from a thousand miles away." JJ joked, getting that giddy feeling in her stomach.

"I'm in touch with my inner child Ms. Counter-Tops-Are-Now-Seats? Really, I think your son is more mature than you sometimes." Prentiss quipped back playfully. JJ looked around, shocked.

"How did you…? Where are you?"

"Pulling out of the hotel parking lot. I'm just that good." Prentiss informed her confidently.

"Should you be driving? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine JJ. Whether I should be driving or not is a little iffy… Garcia got me hooked up with a jet black, brand new dodge charger, with—"

"Na, ah, ah, ahh. No car talk. You are going to drive me crazy if you start rattling off the features." She heard Emily laugh. "What?"

"You said "drive" get it? Car… Drive… it is kind of funny." JJ busted out laughing at her friends lame joke.

"You are lucky your lame jokes are cute." JJ snickered out, not thinking. Emily didn't respond, not sure what to say. There was a short silence before JJ continued. "You didn't do that "checking-out" thing did you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't." JJ heard a yawn. "Are you sure you should drive?"

"Jennifer stop worrying about me. I can take care of myself you know." Emily grumbled. "Let me talk to the Champ." JJ sighed and handed the phone to an over-ecstatic toddler.

"Em, I know you can take care of yourself. But I know that a lot of the time, you just don't." JJ said to herself with a heavy sigh.

* * *

**There ya go. Hope ya like it. Yada yada and whatnot. This ride is about to get a lot crazier, so leave a review and you might just find out faster. :P**

**-JZ**


	6. Damn Traffic

**Hello to you all again! It has been a while, to say the least. I hope that some of you are still reading this. I've had a touch of writers block, for all my stories, and I know this is a filler chapter but I just couldn't think of any other way to write Prentiss gettin' back to DC. Sorry for the wait. And Please REVIEW? I was going of the reviews and they helped me write this chapter... so reviews DO help! Thanks for reading.**

**-JZ**

* * *

"Auntie Em! Auntie Em! You'll never guess what I'm watching! Not in a million, bazillion, catrillion years!" Henry shouted into the phone, causing Emily to laugh.

"I don't know Champ… Is it… Spongebob?" She asked, pretending to be thinking really hard.

"YEAH! How did you do that?" He questioned in awe, looking around him much like his mother did. "Are you here?"

"Sorry Champ, I'm on my way there though." She told him, pulling up to a stop sign and looking both ways before continuing.

"When are you coming? Does mommy know?" His voice suddenly dropped to a whisper.

"Yeah bud, she knows. I should be there in a couple days." This peaked the toddler's interest.

"Days? Why? Where are you?" He sounded excited. That boy just loved to hear his Auntie talk about adventures. "Are you bringing me back something super cool?" He started jumping around on the couch, triggering JJ to glance out at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I might Champ, but you need to promise me something. You think you can do that?" Emily whispered into the phone, sounding deceitfully.

"Yeah!" The boy murmured softly, taking the hint that it was going to be a secret.

"Promise me that you're going to be really really nice to your mom, okay?"

"Uh huh." He nodded vigorously.

"Promise me Champ." She told him, waiting.

"I pwomise!" He assured confidently.

"Alright Champ, I'll call you guys later." Emily told him, hearing the boy rustling around on the other line.

"Hey Em? Henry said that you were going to go. Talk to you later?" JJ's voice sounded hopeful. Emily glanced up at the rear view mirror and saw part of her own reflection. She saw the person that the others could never know, the person that she hardly knew.

"Yeah JJ, I'll give you guys a buzz if I have time. Traffic is starting to pick up though." Emily lied using her skillful silver-tongue. She knew JJ wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Lying was like breathing to Emily. It was natural, so natural that she would believe it sometimes too. But as she stared down the empty highway, she felt regret.

"Sure. Drive safe." JJ told her, noticing the brunette's distracted voice she figured that the profiler was probably lying. Why? She didn't know, but it hurt nonetheless.

"I will." And with that, they hung up.

The roads started feeling longer, darker, more like paths into her past. As she was into her fifth hour of driving she swore she heard laughter. She dismissed it for an active imagination until thirty minutes later; it floated throughout the car again. It was high pitched, much like a little girl's giggle. Prentiss whipped her head towards the back seat. Nothing…

"Damn it. This is not the time for this." She scolded herself, shaking her shoulders and rolling her neck. She had stiffened up, even though she stopped a couple hours ago for gas. She felt a creeping sensation under her skin, but pushed the worry to the back of her mind.

* * *

Finally she was ten hours into the trip. Her head bobbed exhaustedly as she pulled into the Klemmen Hotel just outside of Chicago. It was a small little family run business. There were only a few cars parked. She couldn't see inside the windows because the sunrise sent a blinding glare on the clean glass.

Pulling into the closest parking spot to the entrance, she blindly snatched her go bag, stuffed with souvenirs, and walked into the hotel. The first thing she noticed about the quaint little place, was that it was way too cheery. It looked like Mary Poppins vomited all over the walls and floor. The walls were pink and baby blue poke-a-dots and the floor had some neon purple vinyl crap. Prentiss was almost tempted to sleep in her car, but the smiling clerk saw her and was excitedly grabbing keys. He beamed at her, and she gave a half grimace back.

"Good morning Ma'am. What room would you like? The suite? It is really nice!" He chimed to an unknown rhythm.

"I don't know? How much is it?" Prentiss fought the urge to kick the guy. His smile was just sickening.

"Well the suite is $100 for the night and complimentary breakfast!"

"Sure…" She grumbled at the man, only half listening.

"Fantastic-a-lious! My, my! Lucy will be so happy!" He sang as he handed her the key. Prentiss had half the mind to ask him who Lucy was, but ignored it. "Now it is the last room down the hall. It says "Suite" on it, so you can't miss it!"

"Thanks." She rolled her eyes as she lumbered down the single hall stiff leggedly. Opening the door, Prentiss tossed her bag somewhere and passed out on the bed.

"_We need both targets taken out. We don't have the time I would like to gather information, but this will just have to do." A man spoke urgently over an earpiece. "I expect this to be cleaned up. I don't want anyone asking questions that we aren't authorized to answer." With that warning tone the voice cut off._

"_Alright, you heard the man. Decan, you come with me. Rest of you guys grab your stuff and ship out." Conner stopped just beside me and put a rough hand on my shoulder, leaning in to whisper in my ear. "You gonna clean this up?" He saw my stiff nod from the corner of his eye. "Meet ya at the checkpoint."_

"_This won't be too long." I stoically explained, pulling out my old trusty pistol. Loading it with swift ease, I started to walk towards our two targets. Conner shook his head, dispelling the images of what was about to come to those poor saps. They had no idea._

"_Alright Declan, let's go." The younger man nodded and trudged down the hallway right behind Conner._

_It was only me, Mr. Ranswiscy and his thirty year old son. I saw fear in the old man's face, but his son simple nodded in acceptance. They were tied to chairs, due to my handy work. I walked up to them, stopping three feet in front of Ranswiscy Jr. I raised the pistol parallel to his forehead and ensured that the unused safety was already clicked off._

"_WAIT! Please…" He suddenly burst out. I cocked my head a little, sighing at the common reaction. "No don't, please… I don't want my father to have to watch this. He is old, please don't make his last moments be images of his son being executed by a murderer." He half pleaded, half insulted me, but I wasn't offended. I was a murderer, that part was true. And I was executing them, so that was true also. I simply shrugged and shot the old man, not taking my eyes off Jr. The son twitched as small splatters of blood hit the side of his face._

"_Can I ask you a question?" His eyes lifelessly found mine, voice sounding like a half dead animal. I turned my gun on him now._

"_No." I pulled the trigger._

"_OMG! RUN RUN! OMG! RUN RUN! OMG! RU—" _

"_What the hell?" I asked, looking around. Suddenly the world shifted._

"_OMG! RUN RUN! OMG! RUN RUN!"_

Prentiss shot up wildly, scanning the room with crazed eyes. It was midday, and the sun flowed into the room like a golden waterfall. Finally, Prentiss found the offending sound. Her phone had been going off, and she only had that ring tone for ONE person… Strauss. Reluctantly, she answered it.

"Prentiss."

"Agent Prentiss, I wanted to ensure that you are doing well? I heard about the incident. Are your injuries healing nicely?" Strauss questioned, almost sincerely. Prentiss wasn't sure how to react. Normally the woman would be yelling at her or threatening her job, yet again. But she actually sounded concerned.

"I'm fine."

"That is good to hear. Agent Hotchner said that you would be driving back? Are you close?"

"About ten hours away. I just stopped for some sleep around five." Emily waited for Strauss to flip out because she had slept the day away.

"That is good. I would like you to come to my office after you return. Of course I expect you to get some sleep before returning to work." Prentiss didn't know what to say. The woman had clearly turned delusional.

"Is everything alright?" Prentiss wondered if something had happened to the team.

"Yes. I will see you soon. Keep in touch."

"click"

"Well that was fucking weird…" Prentiss said to herself. "When the hell has Strauss ever been worried about me?"

Prentiss put her go bag into the car and hopped into the driver's seat. She was still confused about her conversation with Strauss, but her mind was focusing on something else. It happened to be a blonde haired, blue eyed, adorable, sexy, sweet coworker that she should NOT be having naughty thoughts about. For some odd reason though, not seeing JJ for a few days was starting to drive her crazy.

"I need to stop thinking about JJ…" She grumbled to herself as she buckled her seatbelt and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

**So next Chapter will start with her arriving back into DC. I'll leave you with some questions to think about. What does Strauss want? What is Prentiss going to do about JJ? What is JJ going to do about Prentiss? What is going on with Emily's flashbacks? What was/ is she really?**

**So thanks for reading. Please review! **

**-JZ**


End file.
